


Последнее приключение Финна

by Mey_Chan



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Drama, Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Финн вырос из своего мира, как вырос из старой красной пижамы. Вырос из подвигов, из Конфетного Королевства, из дружбы с Джейком и влюблённости в Принцессу Жвачку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последнее приключение Финна

Финну пятнадцать лет. Он пытается удержать отца, вцепившись в отросток, на верху которого собрались опаснейшие преступники галактики. Через дыру в пространстве над ними Финн видит звёздное небо, не тусклые белые огоньки на чёрном, а яркие созвездия. Кусочек чего-то куда более большего, чем его собственный мир.  
Финну не до звёзд: сросшаяся с Травяным Клинком рука еле удерживает кусок трубки, отец вот-вот снова исчезнет из его жизни!  
Наконец рука лопается, рассыпается на травинки, и падающий Финн видит, как звёздная дыра поглощает отца и всех, кто бежал с ним.

Финну двадцать пять лет. Он пытается отвязаться от Джейка, который непременно желает отправиться с ним в межзвёздный полёт.  
Когда принцесса Жвачка начинает поиск добровольцев для испытания изобретённого ей звездолёта, Финн вызывается первым — и единственным.   
Он чувствует себя странно в окружающем мире — словно вырос из него, как из своей старой красной пижамы. Вырос из подвигов, из Конфетного Королевства, из дружбы с Джейком.  
— Ты полетишь на сверхзвуковой скорости, — объясняет принцесса, — и, возможно, время для тебя пройдёт… не так, как для нас. Минуты для тебя будут годами для нас. Возможно, ты вернёшься только спустя сто или двести лет. Может быть, для тебя это к лучшему — ты же не живёшь так долго, как я… — голос принцессы обрывается, и Финн думает о том, что из влюблённости в неё он тоже вырос. — Но я столько лет не буду знать, всё ли в порядке с моим звездолётом или нет!  
Разумеется, он вырос из этого.  
— Когда-то, когда на земле жили одни люди, они изучали космос и строили ракеты, — рассказывает принцесса. Финн пытается представить себе мир, полный одних только людей — никаких ведьм, колдунов, конфетных и огненных людей — и не может.   
Наверное, это очень скучно. Хотя от веселья он, кажется, немного устал.  
— Зачем нужны эти звёзды, когда и на Земле хорошо, — скулит Джейк, он явно обижен на Финна и принцессу, но леди Ливнерог снова ждёт детей, и его бы всё равно никто никуда не отпустил.  
Финн выслушивает нудные инструкции, кивая в нужных моментах. Финн обещает принцессе строго следовать им. Финн обещает Джейку привезти из путешествия что-нибудь экзотическое. Финн клянётся принцессе беречь себя. Финн клянётся Джейку, что обязательно возьмёт его с собой в следующий раз. О минутах для него, которые могут стать годами для остальных, он молчит.   
Под торжественную музыку конфетного оркестра Финн залезает в ракету, нажимает на кнопку старта — и наконец-то погружается в долгожданное одиночество.  
Земля из космоса, укутанная облаками и зияющая с одного бока тёмной дырой, по-прежнему удивительное зрелище, но Финн отворачивается, едва взглянув.   
Ему хочется, чтобы путешествие прошло как можно спокойнее и скучнее.

Однако от приключений отвязаться куда труднее, если раньше они были постоянной частью твоей жизни.   
Уже у самого края Солнечной системы Финн наталкивается на самых настоящих космических пиратов.   
— Выворачивай трюмы, парень! — хрипят в эфире неприятно знакомым голосом.  
— Это научная экспедиция, у меня на борту ничего стоящего, — устало отвечает Финн.  
— Но у тебя же есть сам звездолёт! Не жмись, парень, да и вообще, наука — это скучно. Лучше присоединяйся к команде старика Марина!  
Принцесса Жвачка не была бы сама собой, если бы у звездолёта Финна не оказалось пары лазерных пушек.  
Когда Финн вылетает за пределы Солнечной системы, он чувствует себя по-настоящему свободным от прошлого. И это удивительное чувство.   
Он поворачивает рычаг ускорения, и звездолёт за мгновения набирает сверхзвуковую скорость.

Та планетка, которая является конечной целью его пути, и впрямь кислородная.  
Принцесса жвачка всё-таки гений, думает Финн, сидя на поросшем бледно-голубой травой холме и дожёвывая последний бутерброд.   
Над ним сияют два голубых солнца, где-то вдалеке торчат голубые пики гор. Голубые птицы кружат над Финном, и этот мир полон тишины и безмятежности.   
Финн и сам не может понять, почему он, набрав всяких проб и сделав кучу снимков, возвращается на звездолёт и готовится к возвращению.  
Голубой мир спокоен и тих, но чего-то в нём не хватает. Самой мелочи, без которой, понимает Финн, он не сможет прожить здесь долго.   
Может, в тех голубых горах должен жить Снежный Король, а вон там — стоять карамельно-розовый дворец принцессы Жвачки. А на этой печальной иве с голубыми листьями можно устроить дом, вот только жить там одному — слишком просторно.

Маршрут, заложенный в навигационную систему звездолёта, безупречен — Финн возвращается прямиком в Конфетное Королевство, на старый космодром за дворцом принцессы.  
Дома вокруг пусты и наполовину разрушены, жителей не видно.   
Побродив по опустевшим улицам, Финн идёт к их с Джейком домику на дереве.  
Дерево по-прежнему на месте, но домика уже нет, а верхушка ивы тянется куда-то высоко-высоко за облака.  
Марселин, к которой Финн решает заглянуть в надежде узнать хоть что-то о произошедшем, оказывается дома. Она сидит на полу, скрестив ноги, играет на гитаре и напевает что-то. Когда Финн окликает её, она не отзывается.   
Марселин не слышит Финна, не видит Финна, Марселин совершенно безумна. Она играет на гитаре и поёт песни тем, кто ушёл давным-давно.   
По какому-то наитию Финн решает посетить графство Лимонохвата.   
Там тоже запустение, но в одной из комнат на кровати свернулся клубком старичок-лимончик. Потрясённый Финн не сразу узнаёт Лимончика Надежды, а когда узнаёт — не решается будить. Кто знает, чью жизнь он оборвёт, прервав чужой сон.  
Наклонившись, Финн понимает, что будить Лимончика Надежды нет уже никакого смысла.  
Значит, прошло не сто и не двести лет, а целая тысяча.

Этот мир одновременно знакомый и чужой, отражение старого — шумного и цветастого, но всё, что раньше раздражало Финна, из него ушло.  
Возможно, это что-то было самой жизнью.  
Финн ходит ещё немного по земле Ууу. В Снежных горах уже нет Короля с его пингвиньей свитой, но какая-то крикливая белая птица кружит над головой у Финна, пока он бродит в поисках кого-нибудь живого.   
И огненных людей тоже не осталось, под землёй темно и пусто, а в водоёмах нет русалок — только грязь и водоросли.  
Финн возвращается к иве, на которой когда-то был его дом, садится и долго смотрит, как бродит где-то вдалеке по пустоши одинокий Конфетный Страж.  
Горя, разочарования или отчаянья нет — в конце концов, отправляясь в полёт, Финн уже попрощался с этим местом. Просто не он не знал, что навсегда.  
Посидев и подумав, Финн вспоминает спокойствие космоса и маленькой голубой планеты — и решает вернуться к звёздам.  
Правда, топливо в звездолёте уже закончилось, и где взять другое, знала только Принцесса Жвачка.   
Но в старые времена Финна это не остановило бы, не остановит и сейчас.   
Он поднимает голову, оценивая высоту дерева, уходящего кроной в небеса.   
Он поправляет шапку, закатывает рукава.   
Он подтягивается, хватаясь за один из сучьев, и начинает взбираться.


End file.
